


Bella's Office

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda





	Bella's Office

The office that had been redone for Bella was fairly quiet at midday on a Tuesday afternoon. Most of the household was sleeping, but even if everyone had been awake the office would still be mostly quiet as it was located on the other side of the compound away from the main rooms of the mansion. 

The room was filled with pieces of furniture collected from the barn that was once her home. Her ashwood desks formed an L shape in corner of the room, one desk facing the now shuttered window, the other facing the wall that held a huge framed pin board where she pinned various pieces of inspiration for her writing. 

Two large computer screens sat on the desk that faced the wall, a keyboard and mouse and laptop docking station that synced her laptop to the PC. The laptop was nice to have when she wanted to get away from her desk and find a change of view. 

The room was decorated in cool tones, gray, blue, white, with pops of yellow and pink. Rugs covered most of the wide walnut wood floors, a large sectional took up most of the other half of the room, a rustic wood coffee table in front of it, a plasma tv mounted on the wall. The rest of the walls were decorated with paintings and a mirror that she and her mother had picked up from a shopping trip in New York. The same mirror that Rehvenge had taken from her home when he had thought her lost to the fade. It had taken some cajoling to get that piece back from her brother. 

The room was Bella’s little retreat. A place where she could get away from the hussle and bussle of the brotherhood and just relax. Sure she had her suite with her mate, but sometimes she just needed her own space that was hers alone. But that didn’t mean she didn’t welcome company into her little space. 

Beth liked to stop by and write with Bella. Having been a reporter in her human life, Beth still enjoyed writing, when she had time for it that is. As Queen of the vampire race kept her from writing as much as she would like to.

When Bella had first met Mary, she had told her that she was a writer, which was actually true. She didn’t make very much money from her writing, but that wasn’t much of an issue considering that her brother Rehvenge provided for her at the time.

In order to publish their work Vishous had set up fake identities for Beth and Bella so that they were able to freelance and submit their work to be published, as their fake identities had social security numbers, bank accounts, work history and education. Their fake identities even paid their taxes on time. 

Bella had a fake identity before, when she published, but the brotherhood wanted a clean break from her old life so she couldn’t be tracked. 

Bella smiled as she watched her young toddle around the room, chasing after Boo who was lazily avoiding the little girl who was intent on catching him. Nalla was not yet quite coordinated enough for her to have any real chance at catching Boo, but it seemed the cat enjoyed the game and let Nalla get so very close before easily ducking out of her reach. 

Nalla had woken up in the middle of the day and seemed to have no intention of going back to sleep, and not wanting to wake her hellren who had been on rotation that night, she had taken Nalla across the compound to her office to make sure her mate got the rest that he needed. 

The office had been baby proofed, so Bella didn’t have to worry about Nalla hurting herself. Bella had gotten comfortable on the large sectional, one leg tucked under the other, her laptop at her side on top of a few pillows she had stacked on top of one another. She was still dressed in her pajamas, a dove gray silk cami and sleep shorts, seeing no point in changing, since she hoped that Nalla would go back to bed at some point so she could sleep as well. But since she was up Bella figured since she was up she might as well get some writing done. 

She was working on a short story for a magazine, a story about vampires for their October edition. Bella always got a kick out of writing stories about vampires, the irony was just too much fun. In fact Bella planned on “dressing up" as a vampire when she took Nalla trick or treating this year. Beth of course was going to go with her because it was a real kick in the pants to flash her fangs in public. They wanted to go as the brides of Dracula and since they needed a third bride they were both trying to convince Marissa to join them, who was slowly but surely going to give in. Bella already had Fritz working on their costumes.

Beth and Bella were also trying to convince Wrath to be their Dracula. With his widow's peak and black hair, he was perfect for the part. Of course he had pretty much shut them down on that idea. That hadn't stopped them from asking again and again. He was bound to wear down at some point. 

Bella was lost in her musings when the door to her office opened. Bella glanced up and was surprised to see her mate in the doorway. Zsadist was dressed only in a pair of black boxers and he looked absolutely exhausted.

“Nallum? What are you doing up?” Bella said as she moved to get up but he waved her to stay where she was. Boo the cat ran over to Zsadist as soon as he noticed he was in the room, rubbing up against his bare legs and purring like a little sewing machine. 

Boo was like that with all the Brothers. Even when Zsadist had dedicated his life to being a mean ass motherfucker, Boo had taken a liking to him. And although Zsadist had never even so much acknowledge the cat, it didn't stop Boo from showing him affection. 

"I couldn't sleep." Zsadist said as he came around to sit on the sectional next to Bella. Boo followed Zsadist and Nalla followed Boo. Boo jumped up into Zsadist lap and Nalla quickly toddled over and hung off her father's knee as she reached for the cat. 

Bella leaned over and quickly caught Nalla's wrist before she could grab a handful of the cat's fur. 

"Remember sweetheart, gently pet the kitty. Gently." Bella said softly and held Nalla's wrist and guided the little hand to stroke the cat softly. 

Boo let out a content purr and turned to push his face against Nalla's, causing the little girl to giggle with delight. 

His young's smile and laughter was the only reason he had not shoved the Queen's cat off his lap. It was one thing to tolerate the animal, it was another to have the damn cat sit on him. 

Bella could tell Zsadist was nearing his limit, as his fuse was shorter than normal given how tired he was. With one last pet she shoo'd Boo off of his lap, Nalla leaving the both of them to chase after the cat once more. 

Bella turned and stroked her male's cheek, her sapphire eyes meeting his yellow ones. 

"Why couldn't you sleep?" 

"You have to ask?" Zsadist said, looking at her expectantly, silently implying he couldn't sleep without her. 

Bella smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss his lips. "I didn't want Nalla to wake you."

Zsadist shrugged. "Still the same result." 

Bella gave a slight shake of her head and pulled him down so that his head rested in her lap, his body twisting as he lifted his legs so he was laying on the sectional. 

As tall as Bella was she was not one for dainty furniture, the sectional in her office was large enough that Zsadist could lay there lengthwise without any limbs hanging off. 

Bella hummed softly as she stroked his skull tight trim, the soft hair tickling her hand. His arm had dropped from the sectional to the ground, clasping her bare ankle and stroking the delicate skin, his other arm stacked against his massive chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. 

The lights were already low in the office, as Bella was hoping Nalla would tire herself out from chasing the cat and go back to sleep. 

It took Nalla longer than Bella has anticipated for her young to get sleepy, but she finally did. The little girl slowing in her pursuit of Boo until she gave up entirely and made her way to her parents. 

Zsadist gave Bella a start as his hands went to Nalla and lifted the young up to rest against his massive chest. The little girl wiggling around against him until she found a comfortable spot, tucked her head just under his chin and passed out. 

"I thought you were sleeping." Bella whispered softly as she used her mind to open the door to the hallway, allowing the cat to leave and go find adventure elsewhere and closed the door behind the cat with a barely audible click. 

Zsadist shrugged his big shoulders, one of his hands dropping once again to curl around her ankle once more, his other hand rubbing soothing strokes up and down his daughter's back. 

Bella leaned over and kissed his forehead and then leaned over to kiss the top of Nalla's head. 

"I love you both so much." 

Zsadist squeezed her ankle in response.


End file.
